Washu's Journey
by Choushin-Washu0027
Summary: Washu is going about her normal day with her experiments but comes to find a distress signal on her holographic map.


Chapter 1 Part 1: The Discovery

"Finished! " The petite genius announced with triumph.

"Well Ryo-ohki, you're now improved with more armor than you could ever imagine. Nothing can stop you now." Washuu said with glee as she sat on her levitating chair with a bit of fatigue. The lab was dim as usual with her holographic computer as her only light.

"It's about time I got a bite eat, it's been at least 5 hours."

Ryo-ohki's face lit up with happiness at the thought of carrots. "Meow,Meeoww!"

Ryo-ohki ripped the wires off of her fur and ran toward the door with Washuu following closely behind in her little flip flopping house shoes.

They made it to the kitchen and the happy little inventor started whipping up some food. "I think I'll have tamagoyaki, and I'm guessing you're wanting carrots in some dish?" Ryo-ohki's mouth began to water as she responded with her excited sound. Washuu cut up a carrot and put it in some soup and served it to her little friend. She took out a medium bowl and started beating the eggs for her scrumptious breakfast to be.

**BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP**

"Washuu, what is that noise coming from your lab?" asked the curious pig-tailed little girl. "What could this be, I didn't set off any alarm," thought to herself.

Sasami ran into the lab to find a large hologram floating in the middle of the room. "A map. What does this mean?"

Washuu dropped the bowl and ran into the lab also. "My holographic map seems to be detecting a distress signal. Which is coming from a planet K1190."

"Who do you know from there, Little Washuu?" Sasami asked politely.

Washuu sat upon her comfortable floating chair, closed her eyes, and went into deep thought. She brainstormed until she came up with an answer. Her eyes opened sharply. "Naja.........she's......still...alive?"

"Could you turn off that racket? We can hear it all the way outside." Claimed the angry space pirate with the gang trailing in behind her.

Washuu has her head down with her hair hiding her emerald eyes,"It's a distress signal, and according to my memory, it's my old college companion." Washu turns off the map.

Tenchi's face gives a concerned look. "What are you going to do, Little Washu?" asked the uneasy boy.

"I don't know... I don't know if I have enough power to go save her, I don't even know what type of prision is causing her to send this signal. Her fists clenched tightly while her eyes let a tear fall.

The lovely Jurian princess approached Washuu, "Miss Washuu, wouldn't you like to _try_ to help your friend?" The violet haired royal motioned her finger toward the group. "Don't you see that you have all these people here that are ready and willing to help you, what do you have to loose?"

"Of course we will help you little Washuu." Sasami agreed.

The quiet scientist looked upon her companions with a humble smile.

"If this friend is really important to you, than we are willing to help out." Tenchi confirmed with a caring smile.

Ryoko stood with her arms crossed, but secretly felt deep concern for her mother.

"Well what are we standing around here for? Everyone prepare the ships, and be ready for launch in 24 hours."

Chapter 1 Part 2: The departure

23 hours later...

"It is almost time for launch Ryo-ohki, so don't wander off too far," warned Sasami. Ryo-ohki hopped her little way over to the edge of the lake to take a quick sip. She watched her furry animal reflection while she took her drink.

"The time is coming... you must return to where you're destined to be."

The voice traveled away from the cabbit's big ears, leaving her with the feelings of concern and fear. "I don't want to leave this place, this is my home, and all of my friends are here. I don't want to leave them behind. Who was that mysterious voice?" she thought to herself.

"Come on Ryo-ohki! Time to go!" called Tenchi.

Ryoko bent over to hold Ryo-ohki. The cute little animal crawled into the pirate's hands as she was told. "Fly Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko called as she threw Ryo-ohki high into the sky. Her body began changing from fur to steel; she got larger and larger until her gem became the center of her mechanical body.

"All right everyone, let's move out," commanded Washuu.

Everyone (Ryoko, Aeka, Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, Azaka, & Kamidake) boarded the ship with supplies of food, ammunition, clothes, and scientific equipment.

Tenchi struggles to bring a heavy piece of luggage into the ship. "Oh let me help you with that," suggests Ayeka. She grabbed onto the other end of the equipment. "Thank you miss Ayeka." Answered Tenchi

Ayeka was so happy to be helping Tenchi; she smiled knowing that it was she, not Ryoko helping Tenchi. They slowly made their way to the ship.

"Oh please, you call that helping Ayeka?!" the pirate smiled and extended her arms and raised them up; therefore lifting the luggage.

"There you go Tenchi, and you didn't have to carry the load that the princess was so called "carrying."

"Are you saying that I wasn't doing any work?" complained Aeka.

"It looks that way." Smirks Ryoko.

"How dare you!" Ayeka yells.

The princess summons her powers from her glowing tiara and forces a bright energy blast toward Ryoko. The space pirate breaks out her sword and swings the sword like a baseball bat thwarting the sphere past the earth's gravitational pull and into deep space. "That's a home run for me Ayeka!" Ryoko boasts with her tongue sticking out.

Washuu catches site of this waste of power and calls the girls,

"Ladies, Ladies please, lets not waste that precious energy, we may need it for the journey ahead of us."

"Yes, Ma'am," the fighting girls put down their guard and give in.

"The ship is all set Miss Washuu," alerts Sasami.

"Alright girls lets go!" yells the little redhead.

Everyone rests inside Ryo-ohki. !" Ryoko stands in her position in the front of the ship; as captain. The ship takes a quick dash off into the sky while Ryo-ohki yells with all her might, "Meow Meooowww!"

The ship was twirling around space while the younger girls observe their surroundings in a group, but Washuu stands alone.

Washuu looks up across at the stars, "Don't worry my friend, you'll be safe soon."

Thoughts of Washuu: "How could I ever forget those wonderful times we had together, the first time I ever did research on the lighthawk wings was with you, Naja. We were such good friends, what ever became of you my old friend? We had those magnificent days of hacking and creating; oh how I long for those times. But now I'm on my own and I will use any force I can to get you back.

The ship floated across space toward its far destination.

Author's note: So what do you think? Who was that mysterious voice speaking to Ryo-ohki? Will the Tenchi gang make it in time to save Naja? Will there be more characters along the way? (of course) Please leave your opinions, no flames please because this is my first. I'll be having the next chapter up soon.


End file.
